Kingdom Hearts Chronicles of Heart Pillar
by Wallae-C
Summary: Wallace, who has lost his memories before he goes to Reversed Dusk. He has assigned by King Mickey to seal the keyholes in every world. His journey brings many dangerous. On his journey, he gain back his memories a little by a little...
1. Episode One

Kingdom Hearts

**Chronicles of Heart Pillar – Destinies of Friendship**

Episode One – _Reversed Dusk Part_

It was dawning… Everyone wakes up and ready for their new life, new begin for today. There's a world called _Reversed Dusk_. And in the village, there's a boy who lives in the world. His name is Wallace. He lives with himself and he often hang out with his friends in the evening after school.

_Ring~ _The bell ring has rung… The students are ready to head back home. And Wallace walked out from the school with a book. The book's title is "World's Records".

"Wallace! What's up?" Gar, one of Wallace's friends said.

"Uh, nothing…" Wallace said.

"What's with this book?" Net, Wallace's another friend said.

"It is just a record…" Wallace said.

"Oh cool! It is the world records!" Gar said.

Gar grabbed the book from Wallace's hand. Gar opened the book and the worlds records are listed in the book… The book has recorded Twilight Town, Destiny Island, Traverse Town and other worlds…

"Cool!" Gar said.

Suddenly, Gar saw something

"Uh… I wonder what this is."

Gar has flipped the book into a page… "A new world has discovered… But the name is unknown. There's many high building in it. But we don't see any human exists in the world…" The book listed.

"Oh wow… This world looks so dark…" Net said.

"Uh… Can I have my book back?" Wallace requested to have the book back.

Gar handed over the book to Wallace. And Wallace walked back home…

"What's wrong with him today?" Gar wondered.

"Yeah… He's odd today…" Net said.

Wallace walked down and he arrives to his home. He enters his room and he sits down… He opened his book. "A world with many buildings… Without humans…" He said. Then, a girl yelled outside from the window.

"Wallace! Come and join us!" Vinci, one of Wallace's friends said.

"Oh, I'm coming!" Wallace said.

Wallace went down from his home. Suddenly, he saw a guy was starring at him…

"What's wrong?" Vinci asked.

"Uh, nothing…" Wallace said.

Vinci and Wallace head to the Sunrise Hill. Gar and Net are there.

"Guys?" Wallace said.

"Hey, Wallace. I found something weird…" Net said.

Net shows Wallace a keychain…

"A keychain?" Wallace said.

"Look at this." Net threw the keychain up and the keychain becomes shiny, the sky becomes dark… And a storm has happens… When the keychain back to Net's, then the sky has turned back into normal…

"What the?" Wallace said.

"Weird huh?" Vinci said.

"We found that this keychain is not a simple thing." Gar said.

"It seems special to me…" Wallace said.

"Oh, it is 7:30 already. Please take this keychain, Wallace." Net gave the keychain to Wallace.

And the three has returned home… Until the midnight, Wallace walked out from his home and he saw the guy who starred at him in the evening…

"Who are you?" Wallace asked…

"I am… You…" The guy said.

"Huh?" Wallace shocked…

"Don't be afraid… We both are the same person…" The guy said.

"I am myself. You are you…" Wallace said.

"I am just a mirror of you… My name is A…" Before the guy tells his name, he has disappeared…

"Wait!" And then Wallace wakes up. "It was just a dream?"

_~The second day~_

In the school, Wallace cannot focus on his studies… Gar saw Wallace's face and he feels Wallace is not happy. After school, Gar goes over Wallace.

"What's wrong?" Gar said.

"Uh, nothing." Wallace replied.

"You seem unhappy…" Gar said.

"Really? Well I'm happy." Wallace said.

"But…" Gar said.

"You think too much. Don't worry." Wallace said.

Suddenly, the whole word is paused… "What?" Wallace said. Wallace noticed everything is not moving… It was like the time has stopped and Wallace is the only who can still move. "What's wrong?" Wallace said. A girl in black suit with blond hair comes…

"Hello kiddo… I am Larxene." The girl said (a.k.a Larxene)

"Larxene!? Who are you? Where are you from!? And why you and I are the only ones who can move!?" Wallace said.

"Chill… I cannot answer your questions in one second." Larxene said.

"…………" Wallace has nothing to say and Wallace begins to calm down.

"First, I am Larxene from the Organization… I am a bad guy." Larxene answered.

"Huh?" Wallace did not understand.

"Second, where am I from doesn't matter to you." Larxene replied again.

"What the…" Wallace said.

"Third, you and I are the only ones can move that is because… We are the same." Larxene said.

"I don't know what the heck you are talking about!" Wallace said.

"You've made us disappointed. Now I am going to smash you!" Larxene said it with angriness and she summoned her weapon. Larxene slashed Wallace with her electric powers. Wallace was hurt.

"Feel the pain? That's right. More pain to you is more fun to me!" Larxene hits Wallace badly.

"Urgh… What do you think you are doing!?" Wallace becomes weaker…

"Oh, oh? I am going to hit you badly because you've made us disappointed!" Larxene said and she uses her claws (the weapon) to slash Wallace.

"Wallace! Don't give up to this woman!" Gar appeared.

"Gar? You can move!" Wallace said.

"Why not?" Gar said. "Try to beat this woman with the keychain that Net gave you!"

Wallace takes out the keychain from his pocket. And the keychain becomes a Keyblade!

"Ah-hah! Give me that!" Larxene was trying to grab the Keyblade from Wallace.

Wallace jumps up and his power has awakened. Wallace seems turned into another person…

"I won't definitely lose to you!" Wallace said. Wallace hits Larxene with the Keyblade with an amazing skill. And Larxene is fully defeated.

"Urgh… I won't forget about this!" Larxene disappeared…

The world is moving again…

"Huh?? What happened?" Wallace has turned back himself.

Everything flipped back to normal. Wallace's friend, Gar ran to Wallace.

"Are you okay?" Gar asked.

"Yes… What happened?" Wallace asked.

"You turned into another person…" Gar explained…

Suddenly, Wallace has fallen down and he's faint… While Wallace is in the deep sleep, he feels that he was falling down into somewhere and he falls down slowly, slowly, until he reached to a platform. "To open the door, you have to awake your powers…" A voice in Wallace's ear… "You have to try your best to open this door…" Wallace was blurred that time but he seems know a little by little from the voices… Wallace rose up his hand and a Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Good… Now you have to do is aim your Keyblade to the key hole…" The silent voice continued… Wallace tried to aim the keyhole and the door is unlocked… Wallace proceeds into the door and he was in another world… It was Destiny Island. "Beware, you might be invisible… But please don't touch anything…" the silent voice continued. And Wallace walks around the Island, he saw a cheerful boy with brown hair. "Sora! Let's go!" a white haired guy yelled at the boy. "Okay!" Sora said. But then, Wallace goes back to the situation…

"Wallace!" Someone screamed… "Wallace!"

"Huh!?" Wallace wakes up from bed.

"Are you okay?" Gar asked.

"Where am I?" Wallace asked.

"Haha~ this is your home!" Gar said.

"Uh… Right…" Wallace said.

"Huh? Don't tell me after you fainted you forgot everything?" Gar asked.

"Well… Not really… I knew something from the dream…" Wallace said.

"Uh, anyway… I got to go. I'll see you later." Gar said.

In the next day, Wallace goes to school as usual but something different… His friends, Vinci and Net were acting don't know him. Wallace cannot endure it,

"Why are you guys keeping ignoring me?" Wallace said

"Sorry, I don't know you…" Net said.

"Me neither…" Vinci said.

"What? I'm Wallace!" Wallace said.

"Sorry, we really don't know you." Net said.

"But- We is friends. We always say Endure is a good habit-" Wallace stopped.

"If really can't endure it, just let it go…" Vinci suddenly spoke out.

"See! You guys are really fooling me!" Wallace said.

"Uh… I actually don't know that… But, how come?" Vinci said.

"Yeah… It seemed I know you before but I'm sure I don't know you…" Net said.

"Uh…" Wallace said.

Wallace's face appeared to be sad and he runs away from two of them. He's too sad because his friends forget about him… Then suddenly, Larxene, appeared again…

"Who are you…?" Wallace asked.

"Wallace… I mean… A… x" Larxene stopped.

"Huh?" Wallace was getting weird.

"You saw it… The past generation's Keyblade master…" Larxene said.

"Huh? I don't understand…" Wallace said.

"I knew you've got a weird dream on the platform." Larxene said.

"How did you know!?" Wallace said.

"Something inside you is daring to show you something." Larxene said.

"………." Wallace has nothing to do say…

"And this generation, you are the Keyblade master!" Larxene said.

"So…?" Wallace said.

"I feel so… Angry!" Larxene then summoned her claw weapon.

"You… Larxene…" Wallace spoke out her name.

"You… Remembered?" Larxene asked him.

"A little… Wait, you were from the past generation…" Wallace said.

"Yes and no. I was a Nobody in the past. And I died. But right now, I have the memories with my past but I am a Somebody after the reborn." Larxene said.

"Urgh…" Wallace then summoned his Keyblade. And Wallace's face was about to battle.

"Fine. I'll do it." Larxene then ready for the fight.

Wallace threw the Keyblade to Larxene and the Keyblade was exploded. Larxene is hurt.

"Uh… Wallace, you have to be back with us!" Larxene said… Soon then, Larxene begins to fade away.

"Larxene?" Wallace said.

"Hmph… Looks like, my soul is going to end right now…" Larxene said.

"But I thought you're a Somebody…" Wallace said.

"That's just a lie. I am transported by the realm… I am still a Nobody… But I cannot exist in this generation… So, bye…" Larxene faded away. Wallace was confused… And Wallace was headache.

"How come…" Wallace is in pain…

"Don't worry." A girl's voice…

Wallace saw a blond long haired and white skin girl comes. "You'll remember it." She said. Then she disappeared.

_In other side…_

_King Mickey has commented something…_

"Without lights, we weren't here…" Mickey said.

"King?" Donald said.

"We need to find the truth. The generation of Sora's has past… We, Disneys are still here." Mickey said.

"But… How do we find the Key?" Goofy continued.

"In a world, Reversed Dusk, there's a boy called Wallace. He's a boy who is going to take over Sora." Mickey said.

"And who's the boy?" Donald asked.

"His name is, Wallace." Mickey said. "I'll assign you this mission. Go to search the Key now."

"Roger!" Donald and Goofy said.

Donald and Goofy walked out from the castle and they are about to go into the Gummi Ship.

"Hey, Goofy." Donald said.

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

"Do you think the generation of before has really ended?" Donald asked.

"It is." Mickey said behind.

"King!" Donald and Goofy surprised.

"Sora's, Kairi's and Riku's generation has past for 100 years ago. They aren't existing now." Mickey said.

"The importance is, we have to find the key." Donald continued.

"Ah-hyuk!" Goofy said.

"After you found Wallace, you have to bring him here." Mickey said.

"We will!" Donald said.

Donald and Goofy are going to Reversed Dusk…

"The girl… With blond hair… Who is she?" Wallace asked.

Wallace walked to the end. And suddenly, he saw a light… It was a Gummi Ship.

_To be continued…_


	2. Episode Two

Kingdom Hearts

**Chronicles of Heart Pillar – Destinies of Friendship  
**

Episode Two – _Missions of Promise  
_

Wallace saw a light in the sky. It is a Gummi ship.

"Hey, is that boy Wallace?" Goofy asked.

"Must be! Let's go!" Donald said.

The Gummi landed and Donald and Goofy came out from the Gummi ship.

"Are you Wallace?" Donald asked.

"Yes I am…" Wallace said with moodless…

"Gee, we finally found you! A-hyuk!" Goofy said.

"Who are you? Why did you know my name?" Wallace asked.

"We are from Disney Castle." Goofy said.

"And we are here for you!" Donald said.

"For me? What for?" Wallace asked.

"Well… Please come with us." Donald dragged Wallace to the Gummi ship and they departed from Reverse Dusk.

Gar runs to Wallace "Hey! Kidnappers! Return Wallace!"

In the space…

"Wow… I can't believe I am in the space outside Reverse Dusk!" Wallace was surprised.

"Hey, I heard you wield the Keyblade." Goofy said.

"Huh? What Keyblade?" Wallace asked.

"A key alike weapon." Donald said.

"Uh… I think so?" Wallace said.

"Here we go, Disney Castle. King Mickey might want to meet you." Donald said.

They land on the Disney Castle and they bring Wallace to see Mickey…

"Your majestic, we brought Wallace." Donald said.

"Good job." Mickey said.

Mickey goes to Wallace…

"So you are Wallace?" Mickey said.

"Yes I am." Wallace said.

"You know, you can use the Keyblade." Mickey said.

"I can? How come?" Wallace said.

"The Keyblade chose you." Mickey said.

"Huh?" Wallace was confused.

"And as the Keyblader, you have to travel the worlds." Mickey said.

"Yep." Donald continued.

"But… I don't know how to use the Keyblade." Wallace said.

"Easy. I'll teach you." Mickey said.

Mickey brought Wallace to **Hall of the Cornerstone…**

"First, you need to know how to summon a Keyblade. Believe in yourself." Mickey said.

"But how?" Wallace asked.

"Close your eyes." Mickey said.

Wallace closed his eyes and started to calm down… When he closes his eyes, he can feel a power inside him. Then he opens his eyes.

"How's it?" Mickey asked.

"I felt… Powers…" Wallace said.

"Yep. That's it. Now, try to summon your Keyblade." Mickey said.

Wallace then tried to summon it and a Kingdom Key has already in Wallace's hand.

"This is awesome!" Wallace said.

"Whenever you think about the Keyblade, the Keyblade will eventually come to you. Keyblade and you are connected." Mickey said.

"That's cool!" Wallace was surprised.

"Now I want to test your skills." Mickey summoned his Keyblade too.

"Wha-?" Wallace doesn't know what to do. When Mickey is about to hit Wallace, Wallace's hand naturally block it and avoid it.

"I don't understand." Wallace said.

"The Keyblade will control your hand if you're not focus." Mickey said. "Now are you getting clearer?"

"Yes!" Wallace replied.

Wallace keeps practice and practice. He finally can wield the Keyblade very well.

"Your grade has improved." Mickey said.

Soon then, Donald enters the Hall and Mickey requested Donald to teach Wallace how to use the Keyblade.

"What?" Donald was surprised.

"Donald, please teach Wallace. He needs to travel the world." Mickey asked and asked again.

"Fine…" Donald said.

Wallace has practice the skills and technique for a long period. Finally, Wallace knows how to control the Keyblade.

"Great! Now I can use this Keyblade. But what's use if I know how to wield the Keyblade?" Wallace asked.

"You are now assigned to each world and check whether there is any trouble or not." Mickey said.

"I don't think I can take this task." Wallace said. "I want to go back to Reversed Dusk…"

Wallace has transferred back to Reversed Dusk but everything seems destroyed. "What happened?" Wallace was shocked.

"Hmm… Hmm…" A woman came to Wallace.

"You are…?" Wallace asked.

"I am, Maleficent…" Maleficent said.

"Maleficent!? What did you done to my hometown!?" Wallace was angry.

"Hmph! You think you can stop me?" Maleficent said. Soon then, Maleficent called out million of Heartless. Then Maleficent disappeared.

"Grr… You…" Wallace was angry. The Reversed Dusk has destroyed. Wallace couldn't defeat all the Heartless and he gave up.

"What are you doing!?" Wallace's friend, Gar comes to the rescue. Gar summoned his Keyblade, Star Seeker.

"Gar?" Wallace was surprised.

"Don't be surprised… I am, Garyn!" Gar revealed his full name "My memories have been sleeping in my heart for ages. And I've awoke lately. It's my time to get my things done."

Gar and Wallace were ready for the war of Heartless for Reversed Dusk sake!

Gar and Wallace were ready for the big war with the Heartless. Meanwhile, a guy who has black hair and he wears black outfit. His face contains a word, 'cool'. He doesn't seem a person who speaks. And he walked toward to Wallace and Gar. The guy takes out his sword. Wallace stared carefully. "Stop that!" Donald and Goofy appeared behind Wallace and Goofy. The guy has halted.

"Donald!" Wallace was surprised.

"Don't worry! We are here for you!" Donald said.

Donald used "Stop" to halt the guy.

"You should come with us." Goofy said.

Wallace and Gar followed Donald and Goofy to the Gummi ship and heading back to Disney Castle. After they departed, the guy is no longer halted. "Hmph… Failed again." He said.

_In the white room…_

A girl sits on their chair and she seems worry.

"Surely… Wallace and Gar will be erased." She said.

_In the Disney Castle…_

"Mickey! My hometown has destroyed." Wallace was worried.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Mickey said.

"Is there anyway to revive Reversed Dusk?" Donald asked.

"There is." Mickey said.

"Tell us!" Gar was nervous.

"I've told you before, Wallace." Mickey said.

"What's that…?" Wallace said.

"In order to restore Reversed Dusk, you have to go to several world and seal the Keyhole…" Mickey said.

"Seal… The keyhole?" Wallace was surprised.

"Yes. Seal the keyhole." Mickey said.

"But I have never been to any worlds before." Wallace said.

"You must trust yourself." Mickey said.

"What world is that?" Gar said.

"The worlds are… Castle of Dream, Enchanted Dominion, Beast's Castle, Wonderland, Agrabah, Snow White's House, Castle Obvilion and Hollow Bastion." Mickey said.

"Not just that! Andalasia and East High might need your help." Goofy said.

"That's too much…" Wallace said.

"But it is the only way to restore your world." Mickey said.

Wallace considered… He finally made a decide.

"Then… Let's go for this journey! For Reversed Dusk's sake!" Wallace said.

And Gar seems worry by looking at Wallace.

"What's wrong?" Wallace asked.

"Nothing…" Gar said.

"Wallace. The chipmunks will wait for you in the Gummi station. You can ride on the ship and go to any world." Mickey said.

"Okay!" Wallace said.

Then, Wallace runs out from the Castle. But suddenly, Wallace faints. He lied down on the floor.

"Wallace…" The girl from the White room comes to Wallace.

"You are…?" Wallace asked.

"Shh…" The girl said.

"Huh?" Wallace doesn't know anything.

"My name is Merryce." The girl said.

"Merryce? You're kind of… Familiar…" Wallace said.

"We've met before." Merryce said.

"When?" Wallace asked.

"I'm sorry… I cannot tell for your sake." Merryce said.

"But…" Wallace was about to ask more.

"I'm sorry Wallace. But I promise you, you will remember it on your journey…" Merryce said.

"But where am I?" Wallace asked.

"This is your illusion. And this is also in my dream. We will meet, one day." Merryce said.

"You promise?" Wallace said.

"Yes. I promise. We were partners." Merryce said and then she disappeared.

And Wallace wakes up after that.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Gar said.

"Uh…" Wallace was blurring.

"Hey Wallace. We've promised the King. Let's start our journey." Gar said.

"Right. For our sake and for Reversed Dusk." Wallace said.

The two boys were ready to depart from Disney Castle. And their first target is…

_To be continued…_


	3. Episode Three

Kingdom Hearts

**Chronicles of Heart Pillar – Destinies of Friendship  
**

Episode Three – _Castle of Dream_

The two boys were ready to depart from Disney Castle. And their first target is Castle of Dream. The Gummi is in the space of worlds.

"Hey~ Do you see any Castles?" Gar asked.

"I don't know." Wallace said.

Soon then, a big rock clashed on their Gummi!

"Oh, no! Our Gummi clashed!" Wallace shouted.

And they fall into a world…

Outside the big house…

_**BOOM!!!**_

"_World Records - Page 01_

_In a big house, there's a maiden called Cinderella with two rats who existed in the world…"_

"I think I heard something…" a maiden said.

Then the maiden walks outside and she sees two people are laying on the floor. It was Gar and Wallace.

"May I help you?" the maiden asked.

"Thanks but no thanks." Gar said.

"Okay." The maiden said.

"Are you a servant?" Gar asked.

"You're rude." Wallace said.

"By the way, my name is Wallace." Wallace continued.

"Hello there. My name is Cinderella." The maiden introduced.

"Ha! Cinderella!" Gar was surprised.

"What's up?" Wallace asked.

"I've read it before. Cinderella from Castle of Dream!" Gar said.

"From my World Records?" Wallace asked.

"Yes." Gar said.

"I have no idea what are you talking about. But you two seem know me." Cinderella said.

"Yep, from the book." Gar said.

"Oh?" Cinderella was surprised.

"Oh I need to get to work. Sorry." Cinderella said and she goes into the big house in a rush…

"What a rush…" Gar said.

"I think she's pretty busy." Wallace said.

"Hey. We must protect her." Gar said.

"What makes you say like that?" Wallace asked.

"Because… She's one of the Princess of Hearts." Gar said.

"Really!? How did you know?" Wallace asked.

"Because the World Records has listed her details." Gar said.

"You sure… Read the whole World Records…" Wallace commented on Gar.

"But how do we get in?" Wallace continued.

"Easy. We can transform into mouse size." Gar said.

Soon then, Gar summons his Star Seeker and turn them into tiny. And two mice just pass by. They see Wallace and Gar with their size and they are about to talk to them.

"Hey! Mouse!" Gar was shocked.

"Don't be afraid. We are not going to bite you." Red t-shirt mouse said.

"Uh… Okay." Wallace said.

"My name is Jaq and this is Gus." Red t-shirt mouse said.

"Derr-huh. Nice to meet you." Gust greeted.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Wallace and this is Gar." Wallace introduced.

"You know how to fight?" Jaq asked.

"Sure." Wallace answered.

"We might need your help." Jaq requested help from Wallace.

"Follow us!" Gus said.

"Okay." Wallace said.

Wallace and Gar followed the mice and they entered the hole. In the hole, there are many abandoned objects around.

"This place is your entry?" Gar asked.

"Yes." Jaq answered.

Suddenly, unknown monster appeared. The monster looks like Heartless but they are not. Suddenly, Wallace can hear a girl's voice. It was Merryce voice…!

"Wallace! Be careful! They are unbirth!" Merryce sends her voice with her psychic.

"Unbirth!?" Wallace was surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Gar asked.

"They are not Heartless, but Unbirth!" Wallace said.

"I don't care who they are. I just want to wipe them out." Gar said.

"Jaq, Gus! Stay away from the Unbirths!" Wallace said.

"Aye-ye!" Gus and Jaq said.

The Unbirths are really tough. Wallace gets hurt by the Unbirths. "Stay focus!" Gar warned. Wallace killed quite a lot of Unbirths but there's more.

"It can't help!" Wallace was hopeless.

"They need our help!" Jaq said.

"Let's go find more mice to help em'!" Gus said.

The two mice went up to their hideout.

"Guys! Please come with us! Someone needs our help!" Jaq said.

Jaq lead many mice to go for help. The mice throw the rocks and the Unbirths are vanished.

"Wow… There're so many mice…" Gus said.

"Yeah…" Wallace said.

"We asked our friends to help you. Are you okay?" Jaq asked.

"Yes we are. Thanks for your big help, and thanks to the Mice." Wallace thanked.

"Anyway, you said you need our help. What's that anyway?" Gar asked.

"We need to get our food. But it is too high for us… Since you know magic…" Jaq said.

"Sure thing!" Gar said.

Jaq and Gus lead Wallace and Gar to the kitchen. There is a Cheese on the table.

"See the cheese?" Jaq asked.

"Yeah." Gar said.

"Can you get for us?" Jaq asked.

"Sure." Gar said.

When Gar is about to go get the food, Jaq stopped him.

"What?" Gar asked.

"I forgot to tell you something. See the fat black cat?" Jaq asked.

"Um… Yeah. What's with the cat?" Gar said.

"Gar. Don't ask stupid question. Cats eat mice." Wallace said.

"Yep. The cat's name is Lucifer." Jaq said.

"Lucifer? Easy. He's not that scary anyway." Gar said.

"Don't wake the cat. It is sleeping now." Wallace said.

"Okay." Gar about to use 'float' to float in the air and get the Cheese. _**PANG!! **_Gar breaks the Vas.

Lucifer's big eyes are opened and the mice ran away.

"Oh shit! We gotta go!" Gar was shocked and they all run back to their hideout.

"Who's left?" Wallace asked.

"Oh no! Gus is trying to get the cheese!" a mouse lady said.

The Lucifer is about to snatch Gus…

"Derr-huh-huh! I found Cheese!" Gus was happy…

"Gus! Look behind you!" Wallace shouted.

"Huh? WAAHHH!" Gus was shocked.

Gus is trying to hide. But Lucifer is too big.

"What to do…" Wallace tried to calm down.

When Lucifer's paw going to catch Gus, Wallace swings his Keyblade and Lucifer's paw hurt. And Gus gets a chance to escape. Lucifer is trying to chase the Gus but he fails.

"I think we should get the cheese later…" Wallace said.

"Sorry." Gar apologized.

"Don't worry. We're not hungry. And Cinderelly will feed us soon!" Jaq said.

"Let's go to see Cinderella." Wallace said.

"Good idea." Jaq said.

They go to first floor and they saw Cinderella gets a lot of work to do.

"Oh gosh… Why is Cinderella do a lot of work?" Wallace asked.

"Pity her… Her mother has died and her father has married her step-mother. But now her father died. So this step-mother's evil face has revealed. She treats Cinderelly as servant." Jaq said.

Cinderella goes to the kitchen and she yells "Break-food! Break-food!"

"Our breakfast!" Gus jumped happily. The mice go down to have their breakfast.

After that, Wallace and Gar are abandoned.

"Gee~ The mice sure are hungry…" Gar said.

"I think we should get back to normal. Since Cinderella has went to Kitchen." Wallace said.

"Great idea." Gar agreed and Gar uses his magic to revert them as normal again.

They both reach to the Kitchen. They saw Cinderella and her dog, Bruno.

"Oh hello there. I thought you two were outside." Cinderella said.

"We're here for you, Cinderella." Wallace said.

"Me? Why?" Cinderella asked.

"You are a princess." Gar answered.

"I think you found the wrong person. I need to do my works. So I'll talk to you later." Cinderella said.

Cinderella goes back to continue her house work. However, her step-sisters, Anastasia and Drizella are having their rehearsal… While Anastasia and Drizella are rehearsal, Cinderella mops the floor. And suddenly, a man who arrives from the Kingdom and knocks the door…

_To be continue…_


	4. Episode Four

Kingdom Hearts

**Chronicles of Heart Pillar – Destinies of Friendship  
**

Episode Four – _Wish from your Heart_

Cinderella opens the door and she received a letter from the Kingdom. Cinderella begins to wonder what the letter is about. Soon then, Wallace and Gar along with Jaq and Gus arrive. Gar turns Wallace and he becomes normal size again.

"What is that about?" Wallace asked.

"Hmm… I don't know." Cinderella said.

"Let's open it and see." Gar said.

"I think I should send this to step-mother." Cinderella said.

Cinderella walks up to the rehearsal room. Her sisters are having a rehearsal on music. Anastasia plays the flute and Lady Tremaine plays the piano while Drizella sings. Drizella has a terrible voice. And her cat, Lucifer also can't stand with it. And Cinderella knocks the door… Lady Tremaine opens the door and she seems angry.

"Didn't I tell you do not disturb us?" Lady Tremaine said.

"But the Kingdom just sent a letter to me." Cinderella said.

"A letter?" Anastasia was surprised.

Both of her sisters grab the letter and they are fighting for the letter. Lady Tremaine gets back the letter.

"Let's see… Tonight, all ladies from this kingdom are invited to the ball." Lady Tremaine stopped.

"The ball!" Anastasia and Drizella are exciting. And Cinderella looks excited, too.

"And all ladies present to ball are a must." Lady Tremaine finished read.

"Oh! Mother! It is so exciting!" Drizella said.

"Yeah! We've gotta change our clothes now!" Anastasia said.

"May I go to?" Cinderella asked.

"Oh, you?" Drizella was about to insult.

"Would you dance with my broom?" Anastasia acted.

"What's wrong for me to go to the ball? The letter said all ladies are invited. I have the right to go." Cinderella said.

"You can go." Lady Tremaine said.

"Really?" Cinderella was excited.

"If, you've done your chores and found a beautiful gown for tonight." Lady Tremaine said.

"Oh, I will. Thank you!" Cinderella was appreciated.

Cinderella goes out from the room happily and she's exciting. Anastasia and Drizella begin to complain.

"Mother! Why did you let her go?" Anastasia complaint.

"Calm down. I just said 'if'" Lady Tremaine said.

"Oh… If…" Drizella and Anastasia giggle.

Cinderella goes to her room and she takes out the dress design book and the dress as well. Wallace and Gar are there as well. The mice look happy when they saw Cinderella's dress.

"Cinderelly, what's this gown for?" a Lady mouse asked.

"This is a gown for tonight." Jaq answered.

"Yes, it is." Cinderella said.

"But isn't it look a little old fashion?" a Lady mouse asked again.

"Hmm… I think so. I should have change a little." Cinderella said.

But after that, Drizella and Anastasia begin to yell "Cinderella!!"

"Oh~ what do they want?" Cinderella said.

"Cinderella!!" Drizella and Anastasia yelled again.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Cinderella said and she goes down.

Jaq angry and pity Cinderella. And he begins to sing…

_Cinderelly, Cinderelly_

_Night and Day it's Cinderelly_

_Make the fire, fix the breakfast,_

_Wash the dishes, do the mopping._

_And the sweeping and the shopping._

_They always keep her hopping._

_She goes around in circles,_

'_till she's very, very dizzy._

_Still they holler keep a busy, Cinderelly._

"You know? Cinderella never gets to the ball." Jaq said.

"Why?" a mouse asked.

"Cinderelly works, works and works. She never stops. Even she's done; she doesn't have time to do the dress." Jaq answered.

"Hey! We can do it!" a lady mouse said. And she begins to sing.

_We can do it, we can do it._

_We can help our Cinderelly._

_We can make a dress so pretty,_

_There's nothing to it really._

_We'll tie a sash around it,_

_Put a ribbon through it._

_When dancing at the ball,_

_She'll be more beautiful than all._

_In the lovely dress we'll make for Cinderelly._

_Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry,_

_Gonna help our Cinderelly._

_Got no time to dilly-dally,_

_We got to get a-going._

Gus: I'll cut it with the scissors.

Jaq: And I can do the sewing.

_Lady: Leave the sewing to the women, you go get the trimming._

_And we'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly._

_Oh! We'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly._

"It seems the mice are happy to do the dress for Cinderella." Wallace said.

"Yeah." Gar said.

"C'mon! We need your help!" Jaq said.

Jaq dragged Wallace and Gar along with Gus to go get some trims. So that they go into the fitting room… Anastasia and Drizella are there as well. But Wallace and Gar are in mouse size. Anastasia and Drizella do not notice them so easy. The two sisters begin to complain…

"Mother! Mother! This ribbon is useless! I don't want it!" Anastasia complaint.

"Mother! These pearls are really bad looking to me! I want to toss it!"

And Anastasia and Drizella go away… Wallace and Gar just figured about the trims.

"I think the tossed items are useful for us." Wallace said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Gar agreed.

"Let's go get it." Jaq said.

"But be careful! The evil cat is sleeping right there!" Wallace warned.

"Roger!" Two mice said.

Jaq tries to fold the ribbons and Gus picks the pearls. Wallace and Gar watch Lucifer whether it is awake or not. Gus nearly collected all the pearls, but accidentally, Gus just drops a pearl on the floor. Gus tries to get back the pearl but he fails. Lucifer awakes and the mice are shocked.

"You both go get the trims! We'll distract him!" Wallace said.

"Let's do it together!" Gar said.

"Right!" Wallace said.

They both are ready to battle with Lucifer. But they are in small size. Gar is about to cast a spell to make them big again but Lucifer slaps him. Gar faints and Wallace left.

"Not good…" Wallace said.

Wallace tries to hit Lucifer but Lucifer keeps avoid the attacks. Lucifer slaps Wallace away. Wallace is about to faint but Wallace endures it. "I can't give up." Wallace said. Wallace presses his heart for a sign of believing he can defeat the cat. And suddenly, another Keyblade appears in his left hand. "Huh?" Wallace is getting weird. But he doesn't care and he continues to fight. Wallace jumps up to Lucifer's head and hits it. Lucifer tries to shake his head to throw Wallace away from his head. Wallace grabs the furs but Wallace flies on. He throws one of the Keyblades and Lucifer hurts. Wallace jumps down onto the floor and he swings another Keyblade. Lucifer can't take it and Wallace finally wins. "Yes! I defeated this cat!" Wallace jumps up happily. Not long ago, Gar wakes up.

"What's wrong?" Gar asked.

"Wait! Why's a Reverse Kingdom Key with you?" Gar was surprised.

"I'm not sure. This Keyblade called Reverse Kingdom Key? No wonder the colours are different from the actual Kingdom key…" Wallace said.

"Ho-ray! Hails Wallace for defeated the evil kitty!" Jaq said.

"Yeah!" Gus continued.

"Err… Thank you." Wallace thanked.

"Let's go back! See whether they are done or not." Gar said.

"Yeah." Wallace said.

The guys go back to the place where they sew the dress and the progresses are almost complete. The mice are working hard on the dress. And the birds help too.

"Awesome." Wallace said.

"They sure worked hard." Gar commented.

In other side, Cinderella has many laundry and housework to do. She does this and does that, she gets tired. After she has done her works, it is about time to go to the Ball. Cinderella knocks the door.

"The carriage is here." Cinderella said.

"Oh? Why, Cinderella. You're not ready, child." Lady Tremaine asked.

"I'm not going." Cinderella said.

"Not going? Oh, what a shame." Lady Tremaine said. The two girls giggle.

"But of course, there will be other times and-"Lady Tremaine continued.

"Yes, good night." Cinderella said.

Cinderella goes back to her room and she stares outside from the window. Her room is dark.

"Oh, well. What's a royal ball?" Cinderella said.

"After all, I suppose it would be… Frightfully dull and-and boring…" Cinderella commented.

"And completely… Completely wonderful…" Cinderella said.

Suddenly, the lights turn on. Cinderella looks behind and she's surprised. The birds open the cupboard and the completed dress shows.

"Why! It's mine!" Cinderella was surprised.

"Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!" The mice said happily.

"We all did it for you, Cinderella." Wallace said.

"Yeah. They really worked hard. We get the trims as well." Gar said.

"Well! I never dreamed this! It's such a surprise!" Cinderella said.

"Oh, how can I ever… Oh thank you so much." Cinderella appreciated.

Lady Tremaine and her daughters are ready are about to go to the ball. Cinderella rushes down and she demanded them to wait. Cinderella comes down with the elegant dress.

"Wait! Wait for me please!" Cinderella said. Anastasia and Drizella look shocked.

"Cinderella!" Drizella yelled.

"You wouldn't!" Anastasia yelled.

"Mother, she can't! No!" Anastasia tried to drag.

"Girls! Please!" Lady Tremaine said.

"After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine continued.

Cinderella smiles at the time. And Lady Tremaine walks to her.

"And I never go back on my word." Lady Tremaine said.

"These pearls. They give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Drizella?" Lady Tremaine continued.

"No, I don't! I think she- Ah! Why you little thief!" Drizella said. "They're my beads! Give them here!"

"That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Anastasia said.

The two girls tear everything on Cinderella. And at last, Cinderella's dress has ruined. Cinderella looks around the torn trims on the floor and she looks upset. Cinderella runs to the back garden.

"Hey! They are too over!" Wallace said.

"Yeah!" Gar said.

They rushed to the back garden immediately. Cinderella cries on the chair… While she's crying, the blinking stars are around Cinderella. And the blinking stars have combined and become a friendly old lady.

"Nothing, my dear?" the old lady said.

"Oh, now you don't really mean that." The old lady continues.

"Oh but I do." Cinderella replies. She did not know.

"Nonsense, child." The old lady said.

"If you lost all your faith, I couldn't be here. And here I am!" The old lady continued.

Cinderella shocks. Cinderella does not know when the old lady came.

"Who… Who are you?" Cinderella asked.

"I am the fairy god mother." The old lady said.

"You can't go to the ball like this." Fairy god mother continued.

"The ball? Oh I'm not." Cinderella said.

"Of course, you are. We have to hurry." Fairy god mother said.

"How?" Cinderella asked.

"Let me do a dress for you." Fairy god mother said.

Fairy god mother just takes out her wand in the air.

"How did she do that?" Jaq asked.

"Derr-huh. How does she do?" Gus asked the same question.

"That's easy…" Gar said.

"Shh! She might be an enemy! Let's watch." Wallace said.

Fairy god mother sings…

_Salaga doola, menchicka boola._

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo,_

_Put them together and what have you got?_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo._

_Salaga doola, menchicka boola._

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo…_

_It'll do magic, believe or not?_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_

And everything is different. The mice become horse, the horse becomes a driver and the dog becomes a footman. While Cinderella's dress becomes very gorgeous. Cinderella surprises and she never thought a dress can be that nice. Fairy god mother asked Cinderella to go to the Royal Ball quickly or she'll be late. Fairy god mother waves on her and she disappeared.

"Are you mistaken?" Gar asked.

"Huh… I thought she is a bad woman." Wallace said.

"We've got no time! Let's follow them!" Gar said.

The Pumpkin Carriage has escort Cinderella to the Castle. Cinderella walks down and she's surprised. Wallace and Gar arrive and they saw Cinderella. Wallace runs up to the staircase and Wallace looks everywhere with an amaze look. Soon then, Cinderella walks up and Wallace turns around. Cinderella looks frighten and she walks into the castle gate… The caslte gate opens and she walks in. Wallace and Gar are not allowed to go in. Gar turns them into mouse size again and Jaq and Gus lead them to the ball. They walk and walk and they eventually reach to the ball room… It is about time for Anastasia and Drizella to present them to the prince. Anastasia and Drizella bow to the Prince and the Prince looks disgusting to the girl. The young prince bowing to the assembly. But suddenly, he stops. He looks up, for something. Anastasia and Drizella thought the prince falls in love with one of them. There she stands, the girl of the prince's dreams appeared. Here is the maiden, with a gorgeous gown, and the prince predestines to be his bride… And the maiden is Cinderella. The King surprises and the King orders the people to play the waltz. And the situation becomes very romantic. Every visitor is watching Cinderella and the prince dancing.

"But who is she, Mother? Do we know her?" Anastasia asked.

"But the prince seems certainly do." Drizella said.

"But I know I've never seen her." Drizella continued.

"Nor I. But she certainly is… Wait." Lady Tremaine sensed something.

"There is something familiar about her." Lady Tremaine continued.

Lady Tremaine walks to the place where they dance. But the Duke closes the curtain, that the dancing is forbidden. Cinderella enjoys the dance. Cinderella and the prince walks on the beach, see the night sky… But suddenly, a guy with black coat appeared. He makes the prince dizzy and he carries Cinderella away. Wallace and Gar rush and wants to rescue Cinderella. They saw the prince is lying on the floor.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Wallace asked.

"Uh… I am fine." The prince said.

"Where is the maiden?" the prince asked.

"We have to rescue her in no time! She's kidnapped." Gar said.

"Let's go, Wallace!" Gar continued.

"Let me go with you two!" The prince asked to join them.

"Huh?" Gar said.

"I am Prince Charming, I have the right to protect the girl." The Prince reveals his name.

"Alright, be sure you have your weapon the kill the enemies. The Heartless begin to appear in your castle." Wallace warned.

"Heartless?" The prince surprised.

"We've got no time to explain." Gar said.

The three guys run around the castle to search for Cinderella. The Heartless are lurking around. They defeated numbers of the Heartless. They are tired and they still have to fight. They go to the garden and they saw a black coat guy. The black coat guy was the guy who appeared in the Reversed Dusk…

"Nice to see you again, Wallace." The black coat guy said.

"What is your purpose!?" Wallace asked.

"Chill, this is not your first time to see me." The black coat guy continued,

"…." Wallace doesn't say anything.

"The name is Justin." The black coat guy introduced himself.

"Justin?" Wallace said.

"This name seems familiar…" Wallace thought.

"Wallace! This guy is probably a villain to us! Don't fail yourself!" Gar said.

"Right!" Wallace said.

"Return me the maiden!" Prince Charming demanded to have Cinderella back.

"Poor Cinderella. She is no longer has a heart." Justin said.

"Cinderella…? Heart…? What have you done to her!?" Wallace yelled.

"Humph! After that, we will return you Cinderella." Justin said.

Justin is about time to leave…

"Wait! Before you return us Cinderella, we will never let you go!" Wallace yelled.

"Pathetic." Justin said and he disappeared.

"No!" Prince Charming yelled.

"We are sorry, Prince. The other worlds are waiting for us." Wallace said.

"Let me go with you two too!" Prince Charming said.

"No, we couldn't. But we will bring her back." Gar said.

Wallace and Gar depart at Castle of Dreams and heading to another world…

_To be continued…_


End file.
